Never Kiss And Tell
by qpritchie1
Summary: *Discontinued* Austin Newheart's life changes completely when a picture of him kissing a boy was leaked to the entire school. Who will be there to change it for the better? Liam/OMC, Ethan/OMC, and all the other regular couples.
1. Going Through Changes

A new story of mine. It's only on trial though. I need to see what other people think of it before I decide to continue. I'm not promising quick updates with this story. It's my senior year and let me tell you, it's SUPER tough! Now, let's stop talking about me and talk about the story.

I just love creating my own characters, so I created Austin Newheart, a cute Junior who gained his new status as "fagalicious" by a leaked picture of himself kissing some guy, who remains unknown to the 90210 population...and to Austin, considering he was drunk the night it was taken, the night of Naomi's after-prom party.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is going to be either an Ethan/OC pairing or Liam/OC pairing. I know who it will be in the end, but you sure as hell won't know for sure for quite some time, so hopefully that doesn't bother you Annie/Ethan or Silver/Ethan fans out there, or anybody set on Liam/Naomi. Just thought Liam and Ethan would make cute gay guys ^_^ And it's told from Austin's PoV, btw. Also, Ethan never left Beverly Hills. I couldn't just kick out my favorite male character out of this story 3

Let's get it started, then!

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All I remember from that night was booze. LOTS and LOTS of booze. Some jock had brought a shitload of all different kinds, so I decided to drink all my feelings away. As soon as I spotted a full bottle of Jack, I grabbed it and took off with it, making my way outside. And not too long after all the alcohol intake, I blacked out. BOOM! Next morning, the entire school has a picture of me kissing some dude.

No, I don't remember his name, or even what he looked like. All I know is that my reputation was ruined. All of my guy friends stopped talking to me. The only person that even made conversation with me was Erin Silver, but everybody just called her Silver. Actually, she insisted on it. We talked, occasionally. Texted every once in awhile. But after the photo was sent out, she's been the only person there for me. She's the only person I've actually told about my sexuality.

Yup, the rumors are true. Austin Newheart is a great, big fag! I've known for most of my life, but I don't think I've ever truly accepted it until last year. But it's whatever. No point in denying it now, is there?

And now that everybody is done with summer school, it's time for me to face the music of my fellow peers. The only reason I haven't faced them in summer school yet is because my friend (at the time), Bobby Harris, took me home so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. Little did he know, I already had. But I'm definitely glad he did. The principal's daughter cried wolf on the party, giving everybody caught summer school.

But, it's fine. It's definitely given me some time to prepare me for what's to come. And on weekends, I've made some new friends that Silver has introduced me to. Now, I'm hanging with Naomi Clark and Adrianna Tate-Duncan, the two girls that seem to run this school ever since they started here, and also, the last two people I've officially told about myself. Silver has tried getting me to hang with some of her male friends, including her boyfriend, Dixon, but I just didn't feel right doing it, being a chance that I could oggle them at any moment without their consent. Dixon was the principal's son, and ever since the whole "booze party" incident, he and his sister don't even so much as glance at each other in the hallways anymore.

It's kind of sad, really. I don't know the whole story, but apparently, Annie, Dixon's sister, slept with Naomi's boyfriend, Liam Court. But nobody actually SAW them do anything, so I'm not here to judge either of them. Who am I to judge, anyways? But here I am, sitting at a table at the Peach Pit with my 3, and only, friends.

"Look. Here comes the slut." Naomi said with poison on the tip of her tongue, turning our attention to Annie walking toward the register. But since this happens all the time when Naomi even spots her, I just scoff and roll my eyes.

"Coffee to go, please." Annie ordered, in such a tiny voice that I could just barely make out. She slightly turned, glancing over at our table, then quickly looking away, hoping not to get Naomi's attention. "Thank you." She said, grabbing her coffee and rushing away.

"God, I hate her..." Naomi said. It must have been the thousandth time she's said it since that day.

"We know, Naomi. But there's no proof that she did. And she's telling you that she didn't. Shouldn't you at least put it into consideration?" Silver chimed, hoping to persuade her.

"Hell, no. I know that little bitch did it. And it's only a matter of time before karma comes back and bitch slaps her." she said, hatred smothering every word.

"Have you talked to Liam yet?" Adrianna asked as she sipped her iced tea.

"You know what, he should be calling me first. He hasn't even tried to apologize, so he can go to hell." she lashed, with just as much hatred for him as for Annie.

"As much fun as this is, I better get going. I promised my aunt I'd help out with making us dinner." I said, pushing out my chair. I felt myself to bump into somebody, then a groan. I saw food fly everywhere out of the corner of my eye. As I turned around, I heard the girls break out into giggles.

"Ethan! I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident." he said. I helped him up and picked off tiny bits of lettuce from his purple v neck.

"Look, I'll pay for whatever I had flung across the floor," I offered, pulling out my wallet.

"I told you...don't worry about it," he said, grinning. Then, he walked back to the register and reordered whatever it was that was all over the restaurant.

"Geez, Austin. See much?" Silver said, still giggling.

"Ha-ha...well...now that my moment of embarrassment is over, I gotta get going...wait...scratch that...SUMMER of embarrassment." I said, remembering all the events of the past few months.

"Look, we'll be here for you, Austin." Silver insisted, looking over at both the nodding Naomi and Adrianna.

"Tomorrow will be fine. It's been an entire summer, it's past news now." Adrianna said, attempting to make me feel better.

"And even if it's not, who cares? It's only high school." Naomi said.

"...Gee, thanks..." I said, staring at her playfully.

"Oh, you know what I mean." she said, correcting herself.

"Thanks guys, for everything. See you all tomorrow. Want to come here before school to get some lattes?"

"Sounds good." Silver exclaimed, hugging me goodbye. I proceeded to hug Naomi and Adrianna and was on my way.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, people! I know! No mentions of Liam yet, but he hasn't really shown his face yet. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. Tell me why your cat is blocking your view of reading my story, WHATEVER. Just drop a review. Bye guys!

~Ritchie


	2. Breathe In, Breathe Out

Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter? Let's hope so, cuz this is kinda it. Thanks to one of my best friends for reading it and telling me to keep writing it! =)

In this chapter, we meet Austin's family and it's also the first day of school. Let's hope it gets exciting.

BTW, this is definitely AU, but hopefully not OOC. Not on purpose, anyways.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Austin! Wake up! It's almost 7!" my aunt called from downstairs, but I could barely hear it from the muffle of our maid, Miranda, vacuuming outside in the hallway. I got up and headed for the bathroom, planning on having a quick shower before heading to school. I turned on the water to let the temperature set and grabbed my phone to turn off the alarm I set that's been going on for about 10 minutes. Sure enough, I got a video text from Silver.

"_Hey, Austin! Don't be grumpy, it's our first day of Junior year! Get excited! Anyways, just wanted to ask if you still wanted to get lattes before school. Text me back!" she said, blowing a kiss._

**Austin:**** 4 sure! I forgot about it 2 thnx for the reminder. Make sure 2 check with adrianna and naomi 2 make sure theyre still coming**

**Silver:**** Gee thnx and I already did they said yes. k. c u there :)**

I put my phone on the bathroom counter and grabbed my iPod to put it on my speakers. I hopped in the shower and enjoyed The Kooks while doing so.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Well, it's about time. You're going to be late if you don't hurry it up, Austin," my Aunt Eva scolded while tying her hair up in a formal bun.

"Sorry, Eva. Couldn't decide what to wear." I said, truthfully. I decided on a black and white flannel shirt with boot-cut jeans and black shoes.

"God, Austin. I swear, you're such a girl sometimes." she said, jokingly. I could feel the heat rush from my face as I smiled with the tiny bit of willpower I had.

"Alright, see you later then. Tell Wesley I said 'hi'" I called while exiting out the front door. Wesley was my aunt's boyfriend of 2 years. He was an okay guy, I guess. I barely saw him much since my aunt rarely ever brought him home. I met him three or four times, tops.

I pulled my white sunglasses out of my pocket and headed for my charcoal black Saturn Vue. Shortly after, I drove off to meet my friends at The Peach Pit.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I exited my car and pushed the button for my alarm, making my car chirp. It didn't seem like they were here yet, so I just decided to order my latte and head for an empty table big enough to sit all four of us. As I sipped my latte, I saw somebody staring at me from the corner table. I glanced over swiftly and saw a really hot guy sitting in the corner, his limbs flayed out nonchalantly, staring at me, not giving a damn if I saw or not.

"Hey, Austin!" Adrianna called from the sidewalk, waving happily. "Oop!" she cried, dropping her Coach bag, and all of it's contents all over the sidewalk. I got up and helped her get everything. "And who said chivalry was dead?" she thanked. I looked over to see if the guy saw the incident, but he had already left.

"So, where are the others?" I asked, hoping she would know while walking her to the barista.

"Ugh, I have no idea. I was almost late picking out Navid's outfit. Apparently, he had trouble deciding from a maroon shirt and a midnight blue one. One small latte, please." she ordered. The barista made her coffee, Adrianna paid her, and we went back to the table I saved.

"Hey guys!" Silver called, walking side-by-side with Naomi. They ordered and joined us.

Naomi sipped her coffee heavily. "God, I needed this. But you know what would make this even better...if this were an Irish coffee" she suggested, pulling out a small container of some unknown liquor.

Ever since prom, she's been drinking a little bit excessively. I think it's to drown out any thoughts of Liam or Annie, although she'd never admit it to herself.

I haven't personally met either of them. Hell, I don't even remember what they look like. But according to Naomi, they were showing affection for each other before that night went down. Something about it all was off, though.

"Naomi! It's 7:30 in the morning! Put that away!" Silver commanded, trying to shove it back into Naomi's bag.

"Not like it matters, anyways." Naomi said, staring blankly out into the parking lot, as if hoping for somebody to pop out from one of the cars.

"You know it does, Naomi." I said, trying to comfort her. She glanced back at me, smiling slightly.

"Alright, let's head to school...Yippee..." I suggested, letting out a heavy sigh. We all got up from the table and headed to each of our individual cars.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

There it was...the building containing the entire population that has witnessed my biggest secret. As I walk up to the school, I can feel the uneasiness set in. And it seems like everybody is whispering about me. Then, Silver reaches over and squeezes my hand in reassurance. I give her a weak smile and slight squeeze in return. Then, Dixon and Navid came out from the student parking lot, each wrapping an arm around their girlfriends, muttering something to make each of them giggle. I smirked, knowing how happy both of them were with there significant other, wishing I could find somebody like that.

We walked up the steps and entered the doors of the school. Immediately, the sound of multiple conversations and scuffling crashes into us, putting me a little bit more at ease. Then, the bell rings, and the uneasiness comes back, a deep emotion settling into the pit of my stomach.

"Alright, guys. See you later." I said, walking off, waving. Walking off, I feel extremely lonely in a sea of people. But I push it all as far into me as I can and head to my first class.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Here it is, English class.

I take a seat somewhere in the middle and set my binder onto the desk. As soon as the bell rings, Ethan walks into class. He finds a spot in the open seat next to me.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Ward." the teacher, Mr. Padalecki said, turning everybody's attention to him.

"Nice to be here, Mr. P." Ethan replied, giving a weak smirk to the teacher, then quickly looking over at me. I give him a quick smile, and return my attention to the teacher.

"First off, welcome to 11th grade English. I know we can all agree that English isn't exactly something we do for fun. But it is, however, a necessity in our lives. Don't think of this as an unnecessary language class, think of it as a life class. Do we or do we not think that that makes it seem easier?" Everybody, including me, nodded their head. As the teacher went on, trying to 'inspire' the entire class, I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and read the text.

**+4243370210****: Look familiar, fag?**

I scrolled down and saw the infamous picture that ruined my life. I quickly shut my phone, a little too loudly, and caught the attention of the teacher.

"I know how exciting it must be, texting the person you will speak to in a mere 4 hours, but please, avert your attention from what's in your pocket." he scolded. I gave him an apologetic look, and he continued on.

I felt a paper brush against the side of my arm and turned toward it. It was a note from Ethan. It read '_People still giving you trouble by sending you hate texts?' 'No, it was Silver.'_ I lied. He nodded in understanding and turned back to the teacher.

Soon after, another note brushed against my arm.

'_If they still are, ignore them. Nothing to be ashamed of.' _I turned toward him and smiled and he returned it.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After the bell rang, I pulled out my phone to see if I could recognize the number that sent it to me. No such luck. While staring down at it, I bumped into somebody. The same guy from the Peach Pit this morning.

"Oh, sorry." I exclaimed, a little too distracted.

"It's fine." he said, picking up the binder I dropped in the process, handing it to me.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately." I said, laughing internally from the inside joke. He just chuckled and walked off. I stood there, disappointed in what happened.

"Hey, Austin." Adrianna greeted, rushing my way. "How was your first class?"

"The usual. Some teacher who still thinks he can inspire students to actually want to learn." I said, hoping to distract myself with the conversation and not at what had just happened.

"I hear that." she giggled. "What class you going to next?"

"Umm...one sec..." I said, pulling out my schedule. "Chem with Steinburg. You?"

"Oh, same here! Walk me to class?" she said, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Shall we?" I said, holding out my arm.

"Haha, you're such a dork." she teased.

"Hey pot, don't be calling the kettle black." I teased back

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Umm...tripping over your own two feet and dropping your bag all over the floor. Hmm...ring any bells?"

"Oh shut up." she exclaimed, hitting me playfully with said bag.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Understand any of it?" Adrianna asked.

"Nope. All just a bunch of gibberish about half-lives and elements to me." I answered, still confused on what exactly a half-life was.

"Hmm...very promising." she said, smiling. I nudged her in the side for her continuous teasing. "Looks like we part ways for now. Navid is supposed to walk me to my next class." she said, looking over at Navid walking up to us.

"Wow...who knew...Adrianna Tate-Duncan, escort whore." I teased. I walked on to my next class and greeted Navid when I walked past him.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Great...P.E. I was never really into the whole, 'run-five-miles-then-pass-out-from-exhaustion.' thing. I was pretty good at sports though. I mean, I'm no star quarterback or anything like that, but I can play on the big kid team without somebody having to hold my hand. I got dressed into my uniform and headed out to the gym.

"Alright, guys. Let's line it up for sprints." Mrs. Louis, the P.E teacher ordered in her high and shrill voice. I was getting ready., when I happened to glance over at Ethan, shirtless Ethan...shirtless, sweaty Ethan...playing basketball...did I mention he was sweaty and shirtless? Anyhow, our teacher blew her whistle to signal us to start our exercise.

Caught off-guard, I stumbled into the run, only to trip over myself about five seconds later. I groaned at both the huge embarrassment and slight pain in my ankle. I must have twisted it or something. I felt somebody tug me onto my feet. I opened my eyes only to be met by Ethan's.

"You okay?" he asked, one hand on my shoulder, enough to steady me.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine..." I said, turning my attention the ever-so-interesting gym floor, hoping to hide the redness in my face. I tried walking a little, but I felt the twinge in my ankle break my balance, impulsing me to grab for it, wincing in pain.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Newheart. Mr. Ward, take him to the nurse's office, please." she assigned. Ethan nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around my abdomen and insisting me to wrap my arm around his neck to balance myself. I hobbled my way out of the gym with nothing less than Ethan's help.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I sat in the nurse's office with a pack of ice on my ankle, burning my skin with how cold it was.

"You know, you could head back to your game. I should be fine." I said to Ethan, still making sure I was okay.

"Yeah, well. Might as well stay here, anyways. We were losing." he smirked.

"Aww, but you seemed to be doing good." I said, slightly wincing at the movement I accidentally made.

"Yeah, well...can't win them all, right?" he shrugged, grinning at me. Then, the bell chimed. "So, you sure you're fine?" he asked, his voice honestly caring.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered. He still hesitated. "I'm fine," I chuckled. "Go." I said. He followed my orders and left the nurse's office. I let out a soft sigh, and turned my attention back to the stinging ice pack. I took it off and limped my way back to the locker room to get dressed and head to lunch. Hopefully, I won't embarrass myself more than I already have.


End file.
